


Feelings

by kartpoffel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Mutual Pining, Rivals With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartpoffel/pseuds/kartpoffel
Summary: Adora and Catra are rivals on the basketball court, rivals with benefits after practice.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by Tiu's beautiful drawing [here.](https://twitter.com/tiucoo/status/1276462711963029504?s=20) Many thanks to Tiu!

Catra was not going to let her team down. As captain of the best basketball team in the country (take that, you Brightmoon Fighters!), she was determined to stay focused on coaching and allowing her team to maximise their potential. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw Adora, the captain of Brightmoon Fighters, zipping around and trying to get the ball. Why did her rival have to be so distracting? Even though Adora looked tired from practice, hair messy and falling out of her stupid blonde ponytail, she was stunning. Her eyes had a determined gleam in them, and Catra's competitive thoughts roared their disapproval. She was there to win, not ogle her rival when she had the chance. Adora caught her staring and grinned smugly.

Annoyed, Catra decided that they were going to win this game. Brightmoon Fighters was ranked at a close second on the Sports League Table, and as long as Catra was there, they were never going to make it to first place.  
-  
After practice, Adora was drying her hair when Catra stomped over, a frown on her face. Adora wanted to cover Catra's now wrinkly forehead with kisses. 

‘Why do you look so pissed off?’ Adora asked curiously.

Catra groaned in frustration, one hand perched on her waist. She looked ready to bite Adora, fangs included. ‘Stop distracting me on the field, Adora!’ 

Adora crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She tried to suppress a grin. ‘I didn't do anything.’

Catra grabbed Adora's shirt by the collar, wrinkling the fabric. 'You know what I'm talking about!’ 

Adora didn't. She did know that she was craving for Catra's smile and lips. ‘I really don't.’

Catra huffed a short breath, and released Adora's poor shirt collar. ‘Fine. Whatever.’

Before Catra could turn away, Adora seized Catra's wrist. ‘Want to make out?’ She said hopefully.

Catra scowled at her, seemingly less annoyed. ‘Yes.’

Adora’s lips caught Catra’s in a heated dance, tongues exploring each other’s mouths. They’ve done this many times before, but each time feels like the first to Adora. Catra never failed to make Adora feel like an eight-foot-tall warrior lady with a magic sword, like she was invincible. Catra had started to make small noises, and Adora wanted to savour them. She groaned as Catra bit her lip hard, heat suddenly flooding her stomach with need. ‘Catra-‘ she sighed, a soft noise amid the loud chatter in the locker room. Why do kisses feel different when it’s Catra?

Catra broke the kiss, catching her breath. Adora sat down on the bench heavily, ‘Wow.’ Was she smiling at Catra? She felt like she was on cloud nine. 

Catra stared at Adora, her eyes open and fond. ‘Don’t ruin it, idiot. Do you want to get some milkshakes? I know a place.’  
-  
Catra finished her Tropical Delight milkshake with a loud slurp, eyeing Adora’s dorky expression. ‘Why are you staring at me?’ She raised an eyebrow, thinking how Adora looked cute with her hair poof. Why did she have to fall for this oblivious dumbass? With each kiss they shared, Catra could feel her confusion rise – did Adora like her that way?

‘You look good.’ Adora had the audacity to smile sheepishly! Like she wasn’t giving Catra a hard time breathing. A compliment? Rivals with benefits aren’t supposed to compliment each other. Why did Adora have to be so earnest all the time?

Catra looked away, heart beating fast. Adora doesn’t want her that way, even though Catra wanted her to. ‘Don’t tell me that you think that this is a date, princess.’

Confusion coloured Adora’s features, ‘It isn’t? Sorry, I must have misunderstood.’ Adora scratched the back of her head, suddenly awkward. Catra continued, ‘But if you want to go on a date with me, you could’ve just asked.’ Catra smirked at Adora, her tail absentmindedly caressing Adora’s thigh.

She hoped that Adora couldn’t see through her confident facade. Her heart longed for Adora to pick her, to put her over the years of basketball rivalry. She wanted Adora to see her for who she is, not just a rival on the field, or a hook up after practice. She doesn’t want this to be a casual fling, but who’s to say that Adora felt the same? Was she good enough for Adora? Good, loyal Adora who genuinely cared for her team’s wellbeing, who got excited over strategizing. Maybe one day, Adora would care for Catra too.

Adora smiled fondly at Catra, ‘Will you go on a date with me?’ Her eyes were gentle, and Catra felt her worries subside. ‘Of course, dummy.’ She leaned over the table of finished milkshakes, and kissed Adora on the cheek.


End file.
